Just Smile
by Miss-DNL
Summary: (Au, Ripshipping Thief Bakura x Ishizu, oneshot) The Thief King Akefia Bakura is NOT having a good day. His meals are constantly ruined and his own brother, Ryo, doesn't want to be a thief! His girlfriend Ishizu is trying best she can to cheer him up. She also wants to see the usual scowling Thief King really smile but is it even possible after the horrible day he had?


Just Smile

By: DNL

The Thief King was skulking around the Ishtar home, he was a in a bad mood as usual. Today hadn't been one of the better days of his life, not that he could think of a good day at the moment since his mood was so foul. It had started off with him falling out of his bed during his sleep. The breakfast had been ruined by an incompetent cook the Ishtars had hired so he had to go out and steal food which ended up in him fall off a building into hay ruining the meat, that had also wounded his pride. Later Malik, arrogant little punk, had made fun of him for that causing them to get into an argument involving various insults towards one another. He then tried to train his little brother, Ryo, how to fight and steal but Ryo said he didn't want to be a thief. This got him really upset, 'We were born in the village of thieves! As the only ones left we have to be thieves! How could want the memory of our home to die out!?' He ranted in his mind as he paced about the walkway in the back of the house.

His bad day didn't end there, after leaving the training session early he went to eat his lunch. During which he gave his brother the coldest of cold shoulders he could produce. Lunch had started off fine but then Malik's nut twin Mariku had decided to mess with him and dropped a dead mouse in his meal…thus ruining it. After nearly throwing up when he caught the smell of the rotting thing he then got into a fight with Mariku that was broken up by Ishizu. Hungry and upset he left to find something to eat where Mariku couldn't bug him. Going into the paya tree that grew near the home he climb up and tore a big one down…of course it ended up being rotten inside…pissed off he throw it off into some random direction…hitting a guard smack on the back of the head. At first he decided to laugh at the guard, until said guard realized who he was leading Akefia to get chased all across the city by a mob of guards. He had jumped into some guys home to lose them. The Thief King then heard growl, naturally the person owned like three big dogs. He had gotten out without a bite but of course he didn't escape without paying some price.

'Damn mutts tore up my robe…' Akefia thought bitterly to himself how the coattail of his favorite red robe had torn. When he came home he put it down in his room then took a nap trying to rest after running all town he was exhausted. His sleep wasn't peaceful; no he had to relive his village of Kul Elna getting destroyed by the former pharaoh's men. Him being a mere child trying to survive it all while protecting his few month old baby brother, losing their parents in the process. Waking up, by falling on the floor again he found his robe was gone pissing him off further. He asked his brother about it but he had been reading in the library and had just gotten back.

Dinner…was eventful, the meat was burned for one there was a bug in his food and then Mariku decided he was bored deciding to make fun of Akefia's rotten luck knowing it'd result in a fight…which it did Akefia managed to punch him right in the face before the fight was broken up. Fed up Akefia kicked his chair over and stormed out of the room. Ishizu had gone after him trying to calm him down. It had failed, he was too angry to be calmed down. Somehow they had gotten into a heated argument about the gods, how he hated them and how she supported them. Akefia wasn't really sure how that had happened; probably Ishizu had said the gods would make it up to him or that the rotten luck was a test or something like that…All he knew was that it resulted in him getting slapped when he called Ishizu a fool for believing in the gods as she fumingly stormed off Akefia mentally reprimanded himself, as Ishizu was his girlfriend, and lover. She had offered to have his meal remade but he doubted he'd get that now.

Moving on with the night Akefia went ahead with the heist he had planned tonight. It seemed so simple but as his luck would have it…he not only got caught stealing it causing him to get chased, again. He also dropped the item he had stolen so he had to fumble after it he also ran into a wall, by now the guards were actually wondering if he was really the Thief King. They even stopped to talk about it among themselves, embarrassing Akefia. He still took the chance to slip away though. After all that for a necklace the chain broke on the way home...he face palmed twice for that.

Arriving back home Akefia tossed the broken necklace on his desk then left not answering his brother when he asked what happened. Akefia then out to get a drink but found out he'd left his coin bag at home resulting in him getting thrown out and then assaulting the guys that threw him out. Furious he stormed back home not feeling the least bit calmed. This left him where he was now, passing back and forth behind the Ishtar house.

"The damn gods sure do love using me as their fucking toy to amuse themselves…damn bastards…" Akefia growled to himself still pacing like a caged animal. The pent up anger needing to be let out he turned and kicked the wall. In hind that sight wasn't a good idea resulting in a sharp pain shooting up to his knee, "fucking dammit!" He cursed aloud while he hopped up and down on one foot.

"Must you always curse?" A gentle voice said from behind him.

Turning and standing tenderly, his foot was still throbbing, Akefia snorted, "Does it really matter how I speak?"

Ishizu hummed thoughtfully, "I guess not." She admitted as she went up to him hands behind her back, she frowned slightly in a sad manner, "I'm going to guess your day hasn't gotten any better?" Judging by the fact he looked away and scowled Ishizu sighed, "I'll take that as a no." He still didn't say anything, Ishizu smiled in an almost mischievous manner and pulled her hands out in front of her, "Maybe these will make you feel better."

Akefia curious looked back to her he was surprised to see both his robe and the necklace fixed, or at least the pendent was on a very similar chain. Excited Akefia took the robe, leaving Ishizu with the necklace at the moment, and slipped it on. Pulling up the coattail he noticed he could just barely make out the stitch marks it almost looked good as new.

"Your brother and I felt we should get these fixed soon as possible since you were having such a bad time today." Ishizu explained getting Akefia to turn his head back to her, "He brought the robe to me while you were taking a nap," That's right he hadn't really gone to ask anyone else if they had seen it, "and the pendent after you stormed out. Akefia," The Thief King looked at her quizzically when she paused for a moment prompting him to listen, though he got the feeling something was up, "just because Ryo," Akefia sighed roughly he knew where this was going now, not wanting to hear it he turned his back to her, "doesn't want to be a thief doesn't mean he doesn't care about your village. That's just not what he's meant to be, he still cares about you and the memory of his village. He won't let it be forgotten." Ishizu said gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get through to him.

Akefia growled irately pulling away from her, he was too angry to listen, "And just what do your gods have in store for him?" He hissed spitting the word 'gods' like it was poison on his tongue. Akefia knew she wanted to say that's not what the gods had in store for Ryo but instead danced around the idea.

She sighed tiredly, "I'm not here to argue with you Akefia…" Her boyfriend huffed bluntly, "Neither of us know what Ryo is going to be, and neither of us have the right to force him into anything."

"So the very gods that decided our village should be whipped off the face of existence should!?" The Thief King snarled angrily glaring at Ishizu.

"That's not what I'm saying Akefia!" Ishizu yelled back, she was losing her patients with the man, "I didn't come here to argue about the gods!" She calmed her voice turning soft again, "I came here to make you feel better, please stop arguing with me."

Akefia sighed softly; she had a pleading look in her deep blue eyes, "Fine." He half muttered to her, he was tired the day had worn him out leaving him frustrated and angry at his life.

"How's your foot?" Ishizu asked the man knowing he had attempted to kick the wall of her house trying to relieve some anger. Akefia grumbled looking away, silently telling her it still hurt, she smiled slightly, "Let's sit down then, taking pressure off it will help." Ishizu pointed out helpfully.

"I know that Ishizu…" Akefia said grumpily as she sat down still taking her advice. He loosened slightly when she sat next to him leaning against his arm, she was pretty warm.

His girlfriend said nothing to that comment knowing he was still upset, he was usually upset about something though. Ever since his village got slaughtered he'd been like this she guessed. It made Ishizu wonder what he was like before that terrible night happened. Had he been more like his brother? She doubt she ever find out. She was glad that they found him and his brother wandering aimlessly through the great desert starving and scared. They had been ten and five at the time. Ishizu herself was nine when she and Rishid brought them home saving them. She'd never guess the skinny ten year old Akefia would have grown into the Thief King. Ishizu nuzzled his arm stroking it softly her hand, looking at him he was still staring off out at nothing. He was still upset a little calmer but still upset. Carefully she tried to come up with a way to fix that.

Akefia stared out into the night sky looking at all the stars silently fuming; angry at the world for giving him the unfair lot in life he'd been dealt. Running into the Ishtars, who let them live with them had made things a little better. After their father had killed that is, he was a cruel abusive man blaming his twin sons for his wife's death as she had died giving birth to them both. When Malik turned ten he whipped his son until his was all bloody, leaving him with scars all over it when it healed. That same day he also took it out on Rishid as servant treated that was as family. Having enough of the crazed man Akefia, age 15 and Mariku age 10 took the man's life in order to protect the rest of the family. Akefia though not related was not exempt from his wrath…and neither was poor Ryo though he's now gone they all had scars from his abusiveness.

The Thief King let out a faint growl of frustration he wondered if his life would ever be easy. He doubted it. He left his thoughts when he felt Ishizu touch his leg, confuse he looked at her. Seeing a playful look on her face he raised a brow wondering what she was up to. Akefia got even more confuse when she started nuzzling the crook between his lower jaw and neck. Feeling the pleasant sensation from the action he relaxed unconsciously shifting his position letting her crouch in front of him. Keeping his head still he looked away, failing to stop a light blush from surfacing he muttered, "Stop it…"

Ishizu merely hummed lovingly and continued to nuzzle him causing the blush to continue. The Thief King shifted his leg but Ishizu gently pushed it back down, him not having the will to move; despite himself. Though he wouldn't admit it Akefia was enjoying the moment, feeling the affection was calming. His frustration with his unlucky day ebbed away allowing him to relax further.

"Smile for me please," Ishizu said softly to him as she gently kissed the nape of his neck getting a whiff of his strong earthy masculine scent. Akefia made a murmuring noise and edge his head away from her putting up a stubborn front. "Please," Ishizu said again nuzzling him pleadingly.

"I don't smile Ishizu…" Akefia muttered stubbornly trying to ignore his fast beating heart that was telling him to give in. He hadn't truly smiled since before the massacre since then it was grins, smirks and sneers for him.

"Try, you'll feel better." Ishizu prompted gently, kissing his neck again. Resting her head against his neck she could feel his pulse. It was quick, her affection was getting through to him but he didn't show it. She stayed there for some time after a while she frowned as he disposition didn't seem to change any further. Ishizu wondered if she'd ever see him really smile, she'd wondered what it'd look like for a while now. She just wanted a glimpse to save it away in her memory.

She let out a quiet 'oh' when he pulled her chin up giving her a warm kiss before she could react. Ishizu blushed Akefia's kisses were always burning with passion leaving her wanting more. It was one of the reasons she had fallen for him though he was arrogant, hateful towards many he was protective of those he cared for; fearful of losing anyone else in his life and when he wanted to he was charming in a roguish way. Loving his affection Ishizu returned it in equal passion as she ran her hair through his thick choppy edged white hair. He purred at this approvingly running his tongue across her lower lip before flicking it into her mouth to meet her tongue. He smirked slightly feeling her shiver pleasurably. He moaned softly when Ishizu returned the favor more heatedly. For such a regal-like woman Ishizu had some fire in her for both passion…and anger when she was pushed too far. It was one thing he loved about her, she wasn't just a pretty face she could be a fierce lioness when she needed to be. He hummed tracing the center of her back as they continued to kiss in increasing fervor. Parting before things got to intense looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Ishizu's eyes were dark blue like deep waters drenched in mystery. Akefia's were pale dusky lavender striking intense yet dark despite their color. The Thief King's eyes held plenty of hidden secrets about himself he'd tell no one but Ishizu sometimes could pick up a glimpse of them slipping across the surface of his eyes. Akefia on the other hand always seemed to be able to read her thoughts by looking at her as if he could see her very soul. He choose often to not reveal these to others as he chose to hide things about himself and despite their closeness to him it was none of his business, unless she was in real trouble then it was very much his business.

Ishizu blushed seeing his face soften, yet still hold plenty of its natural sternness. He was smiling, really smiling! She loved his smile instantly. Though it seemed out of place at first it quickly grew on her. It was gently yet still sly in a way only possible for a thief. It was completely different from his brother's kind gentlemanly smile. Akefia's still lacked innocence; he'd done and been through too much for that, though it did hold a faint calmness to it.

"Happy now?" Akefia purred smirking as he typically did now before nuzzling the side of her face holding her against him.

Ishizu smiled softly, it was already gone after showing for less than a minute but she was happy she'd seen it long enough to remember later, "I am." She answered calmly resting her head against his chest. She stroked his firm muscles with her hand feeling him stretch pleasantly enjoying the soft sensation. "Now are you feeling better?" She inquired looking at him with a loving complexion.

Akefia hummed holding one of her hands, "Much better love." He said smoothly. A loud yelling noise interrupted their intimate moment causing Akefia expression to turn harsh and aggressive, through gritting teeth, "You damn brothers are trying to kill each other again…" He snarled glaring at the wall behind him as if he could see them through it.

A loud crash and some obviously angry words, though undecipherable, made it through the wall causing Ishizu to jerk up and away from her boyfriend. To this he crossed his arms sulking so upset that their moment had ended early. Ishizu sighed sadly, her brothers despite being twins hated each other they often ended up fighting over the simplest of things though lately she'd gotten hints that it was over a short brown haired girl that worked in the market. Still crush or no that was no reason for them to fight with each other, though she worried if Marik was merely playing with the poor girl. Shaking the thought out of her mind she looked at Akefia, "Seems I have to go break them up," She bent back down and gave him a kiss on his unscarred cheek, he was a bit sensitive about his weak tissue being touched, "I'll see later tonight my love." She said sweetly, checking his expression she knew he got the gist of what she mean as he was smirking knowingly.

"Later then my dear," Akefia purred watching her go observing her every move, eyes looking over the curves he'd come to know so well. Standing up after pulling himself from those thoughts he decided to go and take the necklace, Ishizu had gently handed it to him before leaving, back to his room to hide it in with the rest of his stash.

Reentering his and his brother's section of the building he saw Ryo sitting on a chair reading a scroll. After coming here they were both educated to read and write his younger brother had taken to both reading in his spare time. He even began to write his own tales, Ryo had 'made' Akefia read a few and he wouldn't admit it out right but they weren't half bad.

"Hey brother," Ryo greeted warmly with his typical smile which brightened further seeing Akefia wearing his red robe, "I see Ishizu gave you your stuff back." He commented happily looking at his brother's face trying to pick up any hints of gratitude or positive feelings.

"She did," Akefia commented flatly causing his brother's face to drop slightly, he glanced at him for a second taking in the disappointed expression before heading to his room, "It was…" his voice trailed off but caught Ryo's attention none the less, "pleasant …of you to have her fix them for me but your training will still go as planned," Ryo smiled slightly at getting some form of thank you from him though frowned hearing he was still going to be trained, he didn't want to be a thief he knew he didn't have the heart for it. "You should at least know how to defend yourself."

Ryo brightened with a wide smile on his face; he wasn't going to be trained to be a thief anymore! "Yes, I understand brother!"

"Good," Akefia huffed plainly though he felt an inkling of relief that his brother wasn't feeling rejected any longer. He headed over and opened his wooden door when he heard his brother pipe up behind him.

"Thank you brother," He said thankfully.

The Thief King knew what he meant, he was thanking him for understanding he didn't want to be a thief, but Akefia only huffed dully, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said with evident sarcasm that made his brother snicker briefly before heading into his room. Shutting the door Akefia went over to a high placed spot on the wall carefully pulled off a thin slab or rock to reveal a chest hidden in the wall. He pulled out a key from a hidden pocket in his robe and unlocked it. Inside was a plethora of valuable items the necklace was nonchalantly added to his little horde. Chest locked he covered the section back up and flopped onto his bed as his foot was demanding rest. Now all he had to do was to wait for his love Ishizu to arrive, a grin came onto his face at least the day wasn't going to end the same way it had begun. This he looked forward to.

* * *

**I absolutely adore the idea of Thief King and Ryo being brothers x3 Ryo would act as the Thief King's concision because its is obviously dead and buried in the back yard somewhere or in this case the desert **

**My 4th Ripshipping fic~! w00t love this pairing sooo much**

**though i'm not sure how I feel about this one but I'm happy I managed to finish!**

**Please follow/favorite and review!**

**Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading!3**


End file.
